1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baseball training systems and more specifically it relates to a ball training system for pitchers for effectively improving the pitching abilities of a baseball or softball pitcher.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional baseball and softball pitching techniques involve utilizing a conventional ball. The student is taught to grip the ball in the desired location to achieve a desired pitch (e.g. four-seam fastball, two-seam fastball, curveball, slider, etc.). The main problem with conventional pitching techniques is that it can be difficult to determine if the student had the proper grip and release to achieve the optimal pitch characteristic.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved ball training system for pitchers for effectively improving the pitching abilities of a baseball or softball pitcher.